Resident Evil: Conspiracy
by lappers84
Summary: A city under siege, and for one man and his friends a race against time to discover the truth.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: Conspiracy**

_My first Fan Fiction by me Lappers84_

**Overview:**

Life for Nathan was relatively simple; he had a good family, a good education, and great friends. But things are about to get strange for him and his friends. Will they make it out alive and will they find out what really happened.

**Legal Disclaimer:**

Before I begin a quick mention that Resident evil is the property of Capcom, as do any characters related to the series, monsters and locations. However the main characters are the property of my crazy imagination, as well as my ability to write a fan fiction. So on with the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and one more thing this fanfic may contain some bad language, and frequent violence and some scenes of a sexual nature (maybe). You have been warned.

**Chapter one: Prologue**

Dr Connors was making his rounds, through the labs of the Umbrella facility making sure everything was going to plan, as he wanders down the corridor we see lots of capsules with humans inside as well as a surgery area, where the sounds of blood curdling screams could be heard, he smirks as he walks. He reaches a door reading 'top secret, authorised personnel only' reaching into his lab coat pocket he pulls out a key card and swipes the machine next to the door. One other scientist was inside, making checks on a nearby console.

"Is he ready yet?" Connors asked

"not yet sir, final checks being made now".

"Excellent" he walks over to a nearby capsule "soon you'll be ready for production, ahahaha"

All of a sudden the power goes out. "What's happening, why did the power go out?" Connors asked impatiently

"Not sure sir, maybe another fault in the power room" replied the fellow scientist.

"Yeah, stupid fools, can't fix simple problems like that"

An alarm goes off in the building suddenly, a PA system kicks in.

"Intruder alert security breach in sector B4 all doors will be locked in 3 minutes"

Connors rushes to the monitors to check it out. "damn it, this is the least of my problems"

He grabs the nearby vial and he makes his way out of the room only to run into a group of soldiers, lead by a mysterious man.

"Doctor, good to see you again" the man said calmly.

"But your dead" he replied nervously

"Do I look dead to you? I just came here for the sample"

Connors looks at the vial he was holding and looks back at the man in anger "there's no way you're getting hold of this sample, it's mine and you'll never have it."

The mystery man calmly walks over to him. "I think you misunderstand doctor, I will have that sample, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it" quickly he grab Connors head and snaps his neck like a twig, the doctor goes limp as he crumples to the floor, the vial dropping out of his hand. The man quickly and swiftly catches it. and pockets it, he turns and walks past the soldiers. He stops for a second.

"Blow this place" he says menacingly.

The soldiers set up the explosives for the building, killing any scientists who attempt to stop them. As they finish, they calmly exit the building to a waiting helicopter. The man pulls out a mobile phone, and as the chopper lifts off.

"Get ready for some fireworks" he pushes one of the buttons on the phone and half the building blows sky high. "Shouldn't be long now" he says with an evil smirk "Soon the whole city will be infected, that's when we make our move" The man slowly takes his sunglasses off to reveal his cat like yellow eyes and smiles again with an even more menacing look.

**Summary:**

Well that's the end of chapter 1, not the best I'm sure but I guarantee it will improve, plenty of action to come in the following chapters. Oh and go easy on the reviews its my first fic, but don't be afraid to tell the truth anything that will help me complete this story will be appreciated. The following chapter will introduce us to the main character, and some of his friends, so do keep an eye for that. I'll be getting on with that soon.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins**

Nathan was lying on his dorm bed throwing a coin up and down, seemingly expecting something to happen on this boring Monday. "Where is everyone today?" he asked himself, as he made his way over to his mini fridge. He jumps suddenly at the sound of the door, almost dropping his can of soda all over the place.

"Coming" he said in a slightly irritated manner. He opens the door and standing there was the most beautiful blonde you will ever see, her name was Ashley and her and Nathan had become very close since meeting 2 months ago. And had gone out several times, and yet still didn't know much about her.

"Hey honey" she said in a very cheery way.

"Hey, you" he replied in an equally cheery way, they give each a peck on the cheek. "I was starting to get so bored, there's absolutely nothing to do today"

"That's why I'm here, there's a new club opening up in the city. You want to come along" she said enthusiastically.

"Do I ever, I'll get hold of the guys, I'm sure they'll want to come along as well" he replied.

"No, no don't worry about it I've already sorted it we'll be meeting them there"

"That's what I love about you, you're so well organised" he complimented

"Awww, you're so sweet. Ok I have to go, but I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure" he said as she makes her way back out of the door, but stopping for a final kiss on the lips.

Nathan stands there for a second, with a look of worry on his face "Now to find something to wear for tonight."

**Later that night:**

Nathan and Ashley made there way down to the club, hand in hand. They reach the front gates and the bouncer lets them in. "Well that was easy, I thought we'd have to beg to get in" Ashley says slightly dumbfounded.

Nathan points to a small crowd on the other side of the packed club "there they are. Hey guys" The small group turn and see the two coming towards them. "What's up man" one says to Nathan. This was Danny, Nathan's oldest friend, they'd been friends since they were kids, and they ended up at the same university and hooked up again. He turns to Ashley and wolf whistles.

"Cut it out man" Nathan says in a serious way

"Sorry dude, but she looks good" Ashley in ear shot turns to Danny "Why thank you Danny, just looking good for my man" Nathan cringes slightly at the comment, but she knows he loves it. Ashley turns to the others hanging around in the group, all being her girlfriends.

"Hey girls, lets hit the dance floor" they all agree and head for the equally packed dance floor. "You coming, babe?" turning to Nathan "I'll be there in a second" he replied. She goes off with her friends as they both look at her.

"Man, she's really something" Danny says staring at her arse "she certainly is" as he does the same, but stops and sighs "What's wrong man?" Danny asked concerned for his friend.

"Well we've been going out for like 2 months now and yet I still don't know much about her, it's like she won't open up to me" Nathan says leaning his face into his fist.

"Man, that's harsh. Dude you have to tell her straight otherwise it'll fall apart, believe me I've had that problem before"

"You're right I should. Thanks man"

Just as he is about to head for the dance floor to talk to Ashley, there is shouting heard coming from the end of the bar.

"Fuck off, arsehole"

A woman is seen throwing a drink on some guy who obviously had no idea how to attract the opposite sex. This was Mike another of Nathan's friends, he met him when he started at the university. He was a nice enough guy, but he had the worst chat up lines ever, which usually resulted in either being slapped or having a drink thrown over him. He returns to the bar with the other two.

"Beaten again, huh?" Danny remarks with a snigger.

"I just don't get it, what am I doing wrong?" He asked

"How about the t-shirt" Nathan explains

He looks down at the t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?" he asked

"Dude, it's not exactly going to get you thousands of women is it?"

Before he can answer a man next to them starts coughing and spluttering all over the place, the man looked deathly pale.

"Excuse me, do you mind at least covering your mouth when you do that?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry kid" the man replied sincerely.

Just then screaming could be heard from the dance floor, and a big crowd gathered to see what was happening. Ashley runs over to Nathan with tears in her eyes.

"Ashley, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Jen, she's dead?"

The guys look at each other in confusion.

"She said she was feeling ill earlier, but I didn't think this would happen"

The bouncers all of a sudden shouted something and the club goes into a panic as everyone tried to escape, Jen had gotten up and attacked a fellow clubber. It appeared she was eating him.

"Jen, no" Ashley shouting hysterically, she tried to go over to her, but Nathan grabbed her hand and made his way out the back, pushing passed panicked clubbers. He pushed the door open as the other two guys followed.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"I have no idea"

They made there way out of the alley and into the street, to find even more chaos. Cars overturned, explosions, people running about being attacked by what appeared to be 'zombies'. There was blood everywhere, people being literally pulled apart by these things, limbs and guts laying about the ground.

"We have to get back to the university" Nathan quickly stated

"Why there?" Danny asked

"I have to get my father" Nathan replied.

The four quickly retreat back to the university, avoiding the carnage already caused by these zombies. But where the hell had they come from. A lecturer at the university, maybe Nathan's father might shed some light on the situation.

**Summary:**

Well that's the end of this chapter, more will be bought to light in the coming chapters and I plan on having a surprise guest later on. Might not be able to update for a while due to the fact I'll be away for a while, but I hope your enjoying it so far.


End file.
